The Darkess World
by Persephone BeauPre
Summary: This is one of my ideas that I hope you all like this is a dark Jade and may contain character bashing, will be Tarakudo and Jade, will be rated M for safety :)


**The Darkest World **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea

Pairings: will be Jade/Tarakudo may hint at Jackie/viper

Warnings: Dark Jade. And I'm taking liberty of season 4 episodes 12 or 13

A/N: Tarakudo Blames Jackie for losing Jade for so long. And the generals do not have names (except the 1st general Ikazuki) and you are more than welcome to pm me with some names for them and any ideas you have.

Chapter one

(This starts right after they find out about Tarakudo's mask and they decide to put the mark on Tohru.)

Just as Uncle was about to put the mark of Tarakudo on Tohru Jade felt something tingle inside her, and the closer Uncle got to Tohru the stronger it got, until it finally got too much for her to handle, and as she opened her mouth to tell them about it a huge pain ripped thru her causing her to screamed loudly and fall to her knees, and as Jackie cried "JADE" in worry and as everyone rushed to her side, and to make matters worse Tarakudo showed up as if summand by their shouts and screams, much to their shock and horror. he upon seeing the card with his mark in uncles hand, used his powers to take all the cards away and to send them into the back wall away from Jade who looked up at their cries of pain and strait into Tarakudo eyes and in doing so she became hypnotized (just like when she first saw him) and allowing Tarakudo see everything that had just happened and why she fought him so hard "I believe it is finally time to reclaim what is rightfully mine, and this time Chan you will not interfere with my plans!" as he said this Jackie had begun to get up and move towards his niece, but before he could reach for her he was sent flying again and landed on Tohru, while Tarakudo sent Jackie flying he noticed the others trying to get up and decided to pin them ageist the far back wall. And even as Tarakudo decided on this course of action, his generals came to watch as he used his power once more, only this time he pinned everyone but Jade to the far back wall, and opened the door to the cell and lifted Jade up and took her out with himself, then shut the cell door and left them to drop like broken dolls. As Tarakudo moved away from the door Jackie got up and moved forward towards them "Ja..." Jackie started to call out but was sent flying once more into Tohru by one angry shadow khan king "NO! You will not interfere this time!. None of you will interfere this time unlike last time."As he said the last part he left down the hall with Jade flouting beside him, smiling as his generals followed him.

_ **6 minutes early **_

"good to see you all again" said Tarakudo to his generals with a cruel smirk "good to see you too my lord and good to be back " said the 5th general the others agreeing with him, and just as Tarakudo was about to say something to his long time friends and generals, he felt a weak connection similar to the connection he had with his generals and as he focus on the weak connection he realized that it belonged to his Jade, his little queen of darkness thou she tried to deny it thou he blamed Jackie Chan for that, it was then that he felt something strange thru the bond and just as he was starting to reach through the bond, he heard a scream and he knew, he just knew that it had come from Jade, his generals all looked in the direction the scream had come from as Tarakudo disappeared from sight.

When Tarakudo suddenly showed up in front of the cell and saw what uncle had in his hand he knew exactly why Jade had screamed, thou they didn't know it, deep inside she was still his shadow khan queen and was still angry that her power and shadow khans was taken away from her and was now also deeply hurt that the very people were going to give it all to the apprentice and that caused a power serge thru Jade, he saw their shock when he took the cards away and sent them flying into the back wall so he could see if he could bring back his little queen yet or not, and with much glee he knew that yes he could not even one minute later, as he did this Jackie had come toward his niece trying to get her away from him, but he could not allow that as he knew from XP that if he did then Tarakudo would lose any chances that he had to get her back. So he sent him flying again this seemed to shake the others from their dazed state as they were trying to get up.

Then when he was about to leave Chan had tried to call out to Jade again and Tarakudo could not and would not let Chan take away his only chance, so he interrupted and sent him flying once more and left before the others could try.

As he left with Jade he noticed that she had passed out and smiled at the sight the smile only got wider as his generals followed him back to the meeting room.

when they got their his generals spread out around the room as he lowered Jade onto a nearby table that was in the room and after he rewet the card he put it on Jade's belly on the left side of her belly button, after he made sure it would not move from that spot he turned to his generals.

"If I may my lord what is going on?" asked the 7th general calmly Tarakudo looked at all of his generals and sighed "well, it started right after I was awaken by that fool Wong and after freeing some fools to help me free you from your prisons that some people came to stop us from getting away I told the fools to get their plane ready while I distracted them, in the middle of the fight Jackie Chan ran for some cover under another plane, and when I found him, I saw Jade here" he gestured to Jade who was still pasted out before continuing on "standing beside him it was only after looking into her eyes that I saw her memories of the time she wore my mark, and as I tried to get her back Jackie Chan took her and ran trying to keep her away from me, always interfering with my plans, it was because of **him** that it took so long to get her back " as Tarakudo finished the generals who could sense his arguer at this Jackie Chan, all looked toward Jade "can you tell us all that has happened since you were awakened and from when she became our sister till now Tarakudo" asked the 1st general.

So Tarakudo began to tell them everything from beginning to end.

_back in the cell_

"Is everyone alright" asked Viper who was helping Jackie up off of Tohru so El Toro could helped Tohru up, a chores of yes met her question "that's good" sighed Viper "AIHA" cried Uncle clearly upset "what is it" asked El Toro "Tarakudo has the card" said Uncle the distress oblivious in his stance "so what if he has a card ?" asked El Toro obliviously 'WHACK' Uncle hit him with his two finger smack " not a card the card, the one with his mark on it" yelled Uncle (A/N they are not paying any attention to the rest of the cards right now) "oh no Jade!" cried Jackie in realization and shock, the others with the exception of Tohru and uncle who knew what had him worried looked at him in confusion just then his phone rang "hello" Jackie said still worried for his beloved niece "what do you mean coming to get us" he asked in shock, then his eyes widened everyone had come closer to see what was wrong, "no he took Jade" Jackie said this last bit with a frown "yeah we're away from the back wall why" asked Jackie to the other person on the phone "What!" cried Jackie in alarm right before the wall exploded.

Once the smoke started to clear they see some men on the other side.

Please review and tell me what you think helpful or kind reviews only please.


End file.
